


Speechless

by Spiegatrix_Lestrange



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Flirting, Ben can't talk to women, Blush kink, Clubbing, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pathologically Shy Ben Solo, Rey knows what she's doing, Reylo - Freeform, Shy Kink, Shyness, SoftBoi Ben Solo, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pathological Shyness, rey is in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange
Summary: Rey has always hated clubbing. It’s messy, noisy, and dancing is not exactly her thing.If she wants to dance, she can do it on her own terms, in her ridiculous Avengers pajamas. Inside the safety of her house, she can wiggle, as awkwardly as she wants, to some music that is definitely better than the obnoxious beat currently tormenting her ears.[...]It’s very hard to amuse her, or even get her attention, but well, as her focus lands behind the counter, she can’t help but raise her eyebrows.There’s a guy over there. A tall, thick guy with what looks like the hint of a pout on his long, weirdly handsome face. His dark eyes are glued to the glass he’s drying in his huge hands, massive shoulders hunched defensively, long, dark hair trying to hide his face.- In which Rey meets an extremely shy Ben at a bar and can't help but love how adorable he is when he blushes.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> This is a gift to a very precious friend, who is responsible for a huge part of my kink education, at least in the fanfiction field <3 Thanks for everything, dear <3 
> 
> A special thanks to SageMcMae for being an amazing, clever and kind beta and friend <3

Rey has always hated clubbing. It’s messy, noisy, and dancing is not exactly her thing.

 

If she wants to dance, she can do it on her own terms, in her ridiculous Avengers pajamas. Inside the safety of her house, she can wiggle, as awkwardly as she wants, to some music that is definitely better than the obnoxious beat currently tormenting her ears. Yet she’s here, with Rose and Jess only a few meters away, raising the temperature of the room by dancing seductively against each other, as the whole dance floor looks at them like they’ve never seen two women dancing together before. To Rey, this is enough of a confirmation that this place is lame, but hey, at least her friends are having fun.

 

If it wasn’t for the disturbing amount of noise, Rey has to admit, the place wouldn’t be so bad. Her martini is not as shitty as she expected, considering the price, and the bar is not overcrowded There are only a couple of people on the stool next to hers, gloriously oblivious of her presence, as she sips her drink without a hint of a rush,. She feels totally out of context in a place like this, as though she’s cautiously tasting some kind of posh tea blend instead of an alcoholic cocktail.

 

There’s nothing interesting about this place, not at all, but Rey is kind of comfortable with her fish-out-of-water status at this point in her life. After all, she’s been in this position so often she’s almost comfortable with being uncomfortable.

 

It’s very hard to amuse her, or even get her attention, but well, as her focus lands behind the counter, she can’t help but raise her eyebrows.

 

There’s a guy over there. A tall, thick guy with what looks like the hint of a pout on his long, weirdly handsome face. His dark eyes are glued to the glass he’s drying in his huge hands, massive shoulders hunched defensively, long, dark hair trying to hide his face.

 

The fact that he’s unconventionally attractive is only a perk in Rey’s book. She spends her days surrounded by a lot of dude-bros with square jaws, frat shirts, and the nerve to believe that every vagina in the universe is only one charming smile away, even Rey’s nerdy, antisocial one.

 

Yeah, not a chance. She isn’t into that kind of thing.

 

The bartender, who is endearingly insecure, only a meter away, though, is a whole different story. Guys like him are rare, and they have something to them, something that is hard to place. He’s clearly too big for his own good, the way he hunches makes it clear to her that his size makes him uncomfortable, probably because he stands out no matter what.

 

For some reason, Rey can’t help but be intrigued by this turn of events. Maybe it’s just her personal twisted version of Florence Nightingale syndrome, wanting to fuck away the discomfort from guys like him, making them feel better about themselves in the most primal way possible. She’s not used to indulging in that kind of thoughts, not often at least, but well, the shy giant on the other side of the counter is too big to be ignored.

 

Rey rapidly swallows what is left of her martini, and she decides that it’s all gone, along with any shame she may have felt. She just shrugs, not particularly sorry for her own loss.

 

Empty glass in hand, she lands it on the counter with a bit more force than necessary, then she clears her throat and puts on her best smile. It’s not a fake one. She doesn’t need to pretend, as her eyes indulge on him.

 

“Hey!” her voice is crisp, loud enough to be heard over the horrible music. “I’d like another martini, do you mind?”

 

His reaction is priceless, to say the least. He doesn’t look her in the eyes, his head low as he slides his huge hand on the counter to grab her empty glass, only to replace it with a full one wordlessly.

 

Rey is delighted. She can’t help but push her luck a little.

 

“Thanks, honey,” she replies casually. Rey places her money on the counter, as she gives him a wide, innocent smile, and his face just- _oh_. This mountain of a man actually blushes like a little boy, lowering his head even more at the pet name. Rey’s heart melts, and something melts in her panties, too.

 

As he returns her part of the cash, she just shakes her head, gesturing for him to keep it. He actually interacts, this time, nodding awkwardly in what should be a mute _thank you._

 

Needless to say, Rey is totally hooked. It will probably take her a while to have a real conversation, but she’s good at waiting. It’s not like she has something better to do anyway.

 

She’s halfway through her second martini when she finally asks.

 

“What’s your name?” like that, like it’s appropriate to bother him while he works.

 

He visibly stiffens, eyes low, but after a few seconds, he raises his hand, pointing to the small tag on his chest.

 

It reads _Ben._

 

His face is still a bit flushed, and his eyes are looking at everything but her, but she gets her answer nevertheless.

 

She furrows her brow.

 

“Hi Ben, I’m Rey,” she introduces herself, keeping her tone casual. He merely nods in response, suddenly very keen on putting the empty glasses in front of him, in perfect order. His cheeks are as red as tomatoes, _delicious,_ and she can’t help but ask - _she’s not a monster after all_ -,

 

“Am I bothering you?”  
  
Ben freezes It’s somehow evident even if he wasn’t moving that much in the first place, thank he just shakes his head, furiously.

 

“Are you sure?” She knows she’s pushing him, but she can’t help herself. “I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
It’s partially a lie because it’s if the uncomfortableness is the cause of that yummy blush on his glorious cheeks, then she’s all about it.

 

He tenses a little, but after a moment of hesitation, he finally opens his mouth. Rey is incredibly thrilled that she’s going to finally hear his voice.

 

Except that no, it’s not happening, because the only thing that comes out of those ridiculously full lips is a shaky breath and a brief, awkward tremble. Then he ducks his head, defeated, searching for something in his back pocket. A phone emerges in his massive hand.

 

Ben starts typing something. Or at least he tries to. It’s pretty clear that his thumbs are huge compared to the touch screen, so he struggles a little, but after a few seconds, he lands the phone on the counter and slides it carefully in her direction.

 

There are only a few words on the screen. Rey has to fight the tender smile appearing on her face, as she reads them.

 

_Anxiety issues, I’m sorry._

 

Oh, Ben, _honey_.

 

“It’s okay.” She offers him her warmest smile, as she hands him back his phone. “Are you sure I’m not making you uncomfortable?”

 

He nods again, firmly this time, glancing at her if only for a second.

 

“So it’s okay if I talk to you?”

 

A corner of his mouth raises for a split second He nods again, slightly more confidently this time, and Rey can’t help but smile a bit more, well, actually a lot more. Maybe there’s even a blatant flirty grin on her face.

 

“Good.”

  


***

  
  
It takes her a bit less than two hours, a lot of typing on Ben’s part and a lot of questions that he could have easily answered with a nod or a shake of his head, but finally, Rey gathers the information she craves.

 

Ben is thirty-three, nine years older than her. Being a bartender is not his full-time job, and that makes sense. He lacks the social skills a bartender needs to go through their shift without experiencing a panic attack, but sometimes he helps his uncle, who owns the place.

 

He’s a programmer. He loves coding, reading, and playing MMOs, nerdy little thing. He stares at Rey in shock, as she casually talks about her Dungeon Master skills or the Adepta Sororitas Army she uses when she plays Warhammer 40k.

 

Cute. It’s like he’s never seen a geek girl before as if he had no idea there were any out there.

 

Her next question, though, even if Rey knows that it’s a bit of a stretch, is straight to the point.

 

“Are you into girls?”  
  
His eyes stick to her for the longest time since they started talking as if he’s not sure he has heard her correctly.

 

She raises her eyebrows expectantly.

 

He just nods, glancing away.

 

Good news. Rey grins.

 

“... And what’s your type?”

 

Ben swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing helplessly in his throat, then he reaches for his phone, again. He types, slowly, cautiously, before handing her the small device.

 

_I like girls who are not scared by my total incapacity to talk to them._

 

Well, bold move, Ben. Rey can’t help but smile in a definitely more flirty way, this time.

 

Ben is not looking at her, but he’s smiling too, a small, secret smile, as he makes a cocktail for another customer.

 

At this point, she decides there’s no turning back.

 

“Do you have plans after your shift?”

 

He shakes his head frantically, blushing so hard Rey is really tempted to climb over the counter and take a bite of those red cheeks.

 

“Are you interested in making plans for after your shift?”

 

No matter how forward it sounds, Rey doesn’t regret a single word. Luckily, Ben doesn’t seem to mind, even if he appears to be on the verge of exploding.

 

He hesitates, before he nods, forcing a bit of welcome determination on his face, pursing his lips in a firm pout that is just too adorable to be true.

 

Rey can’t help but wet her lips. The clock on the nearest wall has never been so interesting. She counts down the minutes.

 

***

  
  
Rose and Jess head back home before she does. They’re too stunned by her sudden declaration of _being busy,_ to insist on her coming back with them. It must be traumatic for them to understand that nerdy, solitary Rey is patiently waiting to get busy with the giant bartender that never talks.

 

They would probably have a stroke if they took a look at Rey’s browser history.

 

Ben’s shift ends, and he takes his time to change, showing up ten minutes later in a sloppy grey hoodie, that does nothing to hide how huge his shoulders really are.

 

He greets her with yet another nod, even more awkwardly this time, probably because now they’re on the same side of the room with no barriers between them.

 

With inevitable delight, Rey realizes that there’s no split level behind the counter, and he’s as tall as he appeared in the first place.

 

Rey is quite tall for a girl. Not a giant, but slightly taller than average, so it’s almost refreshing feeling small, for once.

 

Silently, Ben starts walking toward the exit, but his strides are short enough for her to catch up, definitely shorter than those thick, long legs should allow him.

 

***

  
  
The communication is brief and essential, and it goes more or less like this:  
  
Rey asks if there’s something Ben would like to do, and Ben shrugs, but his face is on fire.

 

Rey casually suggests that her place is only a couple of blocks away, in case he wants to take a look at her Warhammer army. It sounds a lot like _Do you want to take a look at my butterfly collection?_ But Rey is too delighted at his blatant embarrassment to care.

 

He nods, even if his face shows all the symptoms of a heart attack.

 

A few silent minutes later, she’s opening the door of her studio apartment. He glances around, cautious and curious. Rey is relieved that he doesn’t look like a trapped animal when she closes the door behind them.

 

Well, to be completely honest, he does stiffen a little, but that’s all. Rey finds that his reaction is almost encouraging, considering what she knows of him. Which isn’t much.

 

She takes off her leather jacket and puts it on the hanger. It’s time to push her luck again, because she gently - like the perfect host she is- tugs his jacket from his broad shoulders He lets her, even if his face is tilted forward, his chin almost on his chest, and he’s actively trying to use his hair to hide his face, and _Damn_ , he has really nice hair. Thick, like everything about him, apparently, dark, long enough to reach his shoulders, wavy and very soft looking.

 

The jacket is off without any kind of resistance, and in a moment it’s on the hanger, right beside hers.

 

“Fancy something to drink?” she asks, casually. Luckily, he shakes his head. _Good._ She’s far too into it to waste time on something as preposterous as drinks.

 

She walks toward him, slowly, like she’s approaching a scared, wild little bird, not the mountain of a man rigidly standing on her least favorite carpet.

 

“Ben?”

 

He doesn't reply, but his attention is on her, following her movements with the corner of his eye.

 

“I think I’m going to kiss you.” Her voice is as smooth as silk, and Rey wonders exactly where that sudden masterful use of her not particularly brilliant talking skills comes from, not that she’s complaining. “Is that alright?”

 

He straightens his shoulders, looking even more imposing. Rey loves it.

She waits, trying to hide her impatience. When he finally nods, flustered, glancing away, she can’t help but beam up at him, her hands gingerly landing on his shoulders.

 

Normally, she would go on the tip of her toes, to make things easier for him, but the blush on his face is too delicious not to take advantage of it. She hooks her fingers in the hem of his hoodie and drags him down to her face.

 

The first thing she notes is that his breath is fresh, as if he has washed his teeth very recently or swallowed a mint. The thought of shy Ben knowing exactly what’s going on and getting ready for it makes her smirk, and she’s still smirking when her mouth lands on his.

 

His lips are warm and they’re trembling slightly, but they’re incredibly pliant as she kisses him. His breath runs against her cheekbone, as she grasps that ridiculously soft hair to keep him in place.

 

It’s a surprisingly good kiss. Not that she has ever doubted the potential of that pouty, silent mouth, but he’s more responsive than she expected. Perhaps because there’s no talking involved.

 

She leans into his solid frame, melting, and he whimpers against her mouth, gifting her with the first hint of his voice, deep, rich, and a bit ragged. She’s positively shivering right now, also for the other unexpected gift that waits for her hidden under his baggy clothes.

 

What feels like an undeniably thick boner nestles against her belly, far more determined and resolute than his actual owner. It’s clearly too hard to be caused by their kissing. Rey can’t help but hum in delight. She flattens herself to him, making the shy giant moan, embarrassed, against her mouth.

 

The contact turns him stiff as a broad. It as if he believes he has come on too strong or a bit excessive and that he has ruined everything... He even tries to shy away from the kissing, mortified, but Rey doesn’t let him. While one of her hands rises to caress his hair soothingly, the other goes exactly to where the problem lies. She gently palms his shaft, which is cruelly trapped in his clothes. Rey tries to soothe him and it, in a very un-sexual manner. The process is a bit weird, but not entirely unpleasant for either of them since he’s blushing furiously. He makes a sound, almost like he’s choking, and his hips thrust against her hand, out of control, making him groan.

 

“Is this okay?” she asks, before her mouth trails from his lips to his jaw, nipping delicately at the skin there.

 

He nods with his eyes closed, brow knitted. Still, his response is more enthusiastic than she expected.

 

“The fact is, Ben.” She muses out loud, against his neck. “That I really like your voice. Do you mind if I make you moan a bit more?”

 

The cheeky suggestion works perfectly, because he’s moaning again, head thrown back, as her teeth torment his neck gently and her hand indulges his erection, more aggressively this time.

 

“Ben, honey, focus.” When it comes to this man, she can’t help herself. She barely feels sorry. “Can I?”

 

He nods frantically.

 

“Good.”

 

She smiles against his neck, giving him a small, ecstatic nip before moving away just enough to grab his hand and lead him to the cozy armchair near her bed.

 

Being the impressionable, cute giant he is, Ben obeys when she pushes him delicately, in a silent command to sit down.

 

As soon as she kneels between his thick legs, he apparently forgets how to breathe.

 

Rey’s is not the type to go on her knees for a man. She has always found the position a bit degrading, but she doesn’t mind this time. To be completely honest, Ben looks like the guy who deserves the illusion of being in control.

 

His huge hands grab the armrests until his nail beds dig into the material, Rey is glad that he’s bracing himself because her hands are meticulously drawing the zipper on the front of his pants down, eager to set him free.

 

When she finally releases him,  his angry red, thick cock breaks free from his opened pants and his clumsily lowered boxer-briefs. Ben’s face is so hot Rey could probably fry an egg on it, and she loves it. It makes her feel powerful.

 

“Mind if I suck your cock, honey?” The word _cock_ rolls musically out of her mouth, as she puts a very intentional accent to it. Ben only nods, grunting something that is not a word but more like a general sound of shocked appreciation. Rey realizes she can’t wait, so she doesn’t.

 

She braces herself on his thighs, gently encircling the tip of his cock with her lips, giving it a generous first suck. She listens in delight, as he groans, sounding raspier now, and his knuckles turn white against the armrests.

 

Coming to think of it, he tastes clean, very, very clean. As clean as someone who purposely washed not long ago. Shy Ben knows, again, what’s going on. What a cute, thoughtful boy. Rey would smile if her mouth wasn’t so full.

 

As her head starts bobbing, taking him in, Rey can’t help but feel proud of herself, and at the mess Ben his rapidly becoming under her ministration, mouth agape, breath shaking. With his hooded eyes, he fails to look away from her. He even groans, loudly this time, as she welcome him deep in her throat. She’s not satisfied yet, though, something is missing.

 

_Oh, right._

 

One of her hands finds one of his, disentangling his firm grasp on the armrest to bring it on her head, invitingly, almost cuddling his knuckles with her thumb, as she silently asks him to set the pace he prefers.

 

And that’s it.

 

Somehow this unorthodox, gesture makes him rumble something delicious deep in his chest. A very distinctive twitch at the base of his cock warns her, right on time, not that she has any intention of pulling away, at least not entirely.

 

Ben’s hips jerk helplessly, and she withdraws a little, only a few inches to allow the hot seed that is currently filling her mouth to drip on her shirt and his pants. To him, it looks like an accident, but Rey has done it totally on purpose.

 

He’s a breathy, sweaty mess, but nevertheless, he stares at her in horror.ortified, his eyes drift from the stain on her shirt to the few drops of come still at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Oops!” Rey licks the excess like she’s in no mood to let the spend go to waste. She merely grins up at him, reassuring him, her fingers absently stroking his hip. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. It can get messy, sometimes, honey. It’s not your fault.” Then, as naturally as if that wasn’t her plan all along, she removes her dirty shirt with a swift, smooth motion, internally thanking herself for not wearing a bra. “See? All set.”

 

Shame shifts away from his face, leaving just surprise. He looks positively stunned. His eyes are so glued on her tits that she seriously believes he’s going to drill a hole in them. His gaze is not confident, but he can’t look away. He even follows her movements as she wiggles both her leggings and panties down her thighs, stepping out of them with only her socks left.

 

“Do you mind if I take care of your clothes too?” she asks, smiling as though she’s actually concerned about leaving him in stained pants.

 

To her surprise, even if his face is still desperately flushed, he nods his consent, Raising on his feet to allow his already opened pants to fall down to his ankles, he takes off his hoodie. He looks away when his face emerges from the discarded fabric.

 

Rey is basically beaming at him, pleased with his progress. She moves closer, lowering the last piece of his outfit, his boxer-briefs, far down his thighs with relaxed ease.

 

“Good job,” she hums appreciatively, rising to kiss him again, cradling his big, hot face between her slender hands.

 

This time, his hands find the courage to actually do something, encircling her hips tentatively, and Rey positively shudders with pleasure.

 

“Do you mind sitting down again, honey?” She purrs, giving a soft bite to his full lower lip. “I’m not tall enough and my neck is starting to hurt.”  
  
Both of them know that it’s a lie. Neither of them cares.

 

Only this time, Ben’s hands drag her with him as he sits. Her legs end up on his lap, straddling his thighs, as she groans in appreciation. Even more surprisingly, their lips never part, not even once, and by some precious gift of destiny, Ben’s tongue finds his way into her mouth. He starts out tentatively, but it’s so surprising and delightful that Rey rewards him by sucking lightly at the end of it, making him squirm, before she kisses the tip of his long nose, smiling shamelessly at the delicious pressure of his huge fingers on her hips.

 

She’d love to feel that same thick pressure somewhere else, and being the polite girl she is, she doesn’t mind asking.

 

“Ben, honey, do you mind touching me a little?” She asks, unpretentiously.

 

Ben bits that gloriously full lower lips of his, and nods just once. His right hand raises ever so slowly toward her breast.

 

It’s not that Rey doesn’t like it, she surely does, but she has something slightly different in mind. She shakes her head, gently, as he searches her eyes, desperate for approval.

 

“Lower,” she suggests, licking her lips.

 

Ben must think he’s on top of his game, because his eyes remain fixed on hers. His hand lowers, a little, barely reaching past her belly button, and for the first time since they have entered her studio apartment, he smiles, coyly.

 

What an impudent, adorable smart-ass.

 

Rey ends up snorting.

 

“Lower,” she insists, raising her eyebrows, only to lose her composure when she feels his long digits brushing against her swollen clit. Her mouth falls slack, her hips thrusting against his hand in response.

 

He looks totally stunned, fascinated by her face as it tenses in pleasure. His fingers show just an initial hint of his natural hesitation. Then they start to move, explore, and _damn_ , they’re thick. Rey knows that but they feel even thicker, as they gently prob her entrance. His thumb keeps playing with her clit. He doesn’t move too much, like he’s waiting, and Rey is too much of a gentle heart to make him wait. That would be rude.

 

“P-please, fuck me with your fingers, honey.” Rey is almost annoyed with how impatient she sounds.

 

She’s not used to being enthusiastic during sex. Normally, her one-night stands are rare and irrelevant. They usually end up disappointing and predictable, and not in a good way. This must be what’s so different about Ben. Even if his face talks for him, with his evident, sometimes goofy expressions, he’s an endless surprise. Ben is precious and mysterious, hidden behind a wall of silence she can’t wait to climb.

 

The absolute devotion on his face, as he happily complies, entering her with two long fingers, is astonishing. He’s not looking at her face right now He’s too busy staring in disbelief at the spot where his hand disappears between her thighs.

 

His free arm, as thick as the rest of him, encircles her shoulders in a way that is incredibly sweet, making Rey feel small against his imposing frame. She whimpers helplessly, mouth closed and teeth worrying on her lower lip.

 

Yet another kiss starts and it’s just as surprising as anything else he initiates, especially considering how delicate it feels despite his hulking, massive appearance.

 

Rey can’t help but moan, as his fingers take care of her pussy while his soft tongue takes care of her mouth. As soon as she feels something changing, getting harder against her asscheek, her hips jerk a little and she stops, inhaling sharply, her fingers grasping his shoulders forcefully. She deposits a peck at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Give me a second,” she says, voice ragged and low. Her tone actually startles him a little. Ben almost panics when she dismounts him, to plant her trembling, tiny feet on the floor. “It’s alright,” she coos, offering him a reassuring smile, as she stalks toward the bathroom, breath still heavy. “I’ll be right back,”

 

And she actually does, less than a minute later, ripping the foil of a condom with her teeth as she walks back to him.

 

“Sorry it took me so long,” she murmured, straddling him. She takes a few seconds to let the slightly cold, thin surface of the condom stick to the skin of his hard cock, causing him to shudder.

 

“Is this okay?” Rey asks again. This time Ben doesn’t nod as she expects him to. Instead, he lifts her by the waist, the muscle of his forearm flexing as he keeps her closer, positioning her hips where he wants them. Rey can’t help but smile.

 

“I’ll take it as a yes.” She snorts. Ben’s nose nuzzles her neck, probably trying to hide his face from her when she finally lowers herself on him, her fingers directing him exactly where he’s supposed to go, as she welcomes his cock in her wet, tight grasp.

 

Now she’s moaning in earnest, her mouth widening, and brow knitting as her body stretches to accommodate him.

 

Ben’s loud groan resonates against her neck, traveling down, making her ribcage trembles and her lower belly burn even hotter than before. She finds her hands in his hair, her fingers entangled with those ridiculously soft raven locks, pushing herself against him while her hips spasm for more contact.

 

He looks like he’s about to burst into fire, and Rey can’t wait for it to happen. Every muscle in his massive body tenses and relaxes along with hers. It starts slow at first, growing in unison with her thrusts.

  
Rey’s brain is a mushy mess of pleasure and want, a needy voice that keeps asking more, wanting more. This time it is her turn to search for his mouth, and when he hums against her lips, she bites him softly.

  
In a way, despite the fact that he clearly enjoys the bite, or at least it’s what his arms tightening around her seem to say, he punishes her for that. It’s not really a problem, since she finds herself loving his punishment a lot.

 

His strong hips, definitely stronger than hers, jolt upwards, dragging his thick cock even deeper inside her, making her spasm inside in the most delicious way.

 

“Oh, oh, fuck!” Rey isn’t an excellent communicator during sex, but considering the amount of silence, she doesn’t feel guilty at all.  
  
After all, even if she wanted to, she’s not exactly capable of shutting her mouth. She starts moaning a despicable amount of profanities. The pressure inside her is just right. It keeps growing in intensity and strength, exactly how she likes. His hands, those _damn_ huge hands, that can probably rip her in pieces if they wanted to, are so ridiculously tender in their strong grasp, that she struggles to believe how arousing can be the amount of control Ben is having on himself right now.

 

He needs a reward, he deserves one. At least that’s what Rey firmly believes, and she acts on it.

 

Her walls contract around him, her cunt tightening its grasp on his cock while she keeps moving. She coordinates her thrusts with the movements inside her, and Ben seems to love it since he’s throwing his head back against the headrest of the armchair, and all of a sudden…

 

“Oh, Fuck. God, Rey, fuck!”

 

It’s not the most coherent exclamation but Ben talks. He finally vocalizes his thoughts, confused words leaving his mouth in a wild, deep moan that sounds like a growl.

 

His voice is incredible, dark, juicy, uncontrolled. She loves it. Rey has no idea why, but all of a sudden, his voice becomes the most erotic thing she has ever heard in her life. She has never believed in the power of dirty talk, usually tuning partners out, when they tried to share their opinion about talking during the act. However, this time, even if it’s brief, it feels like a precious gift, a secret he shared just with her. Her body appreciates it immensely, so much so that her lower belly tenses brutally, reaching the boiling, intoxicating wave of pleasure that has kept building in the last few minutes.

 

Her clit is positively pulsing. Even if very minor stimulation in happening down there, but apparently her body doesn’t care, which is rare, because usually, a vaginal orgasm is nearly impossible to achieve for her.  

 

But now every fiber of her is arching against him, moaning, whimpering, almost screaming as he holds her against him, pounding harder against her shaking hips, as her cunt clenches helplessly around him. She is spasming, making him groan wildly against the crook of her neck, while his whole body stiffens just to relax, sighing in relief, seconds later.

 

It takes Rey minutes to recognize, as her breath slows down, that she’s still on top of him, a puddle of ecstatic goo melted against his solid form. The strangest thing is that those huge hands of his are stroking her back, gently.

 

That doesn’t feel casual at all.

 

Weirdly, Rey realizes she likes it.

 

***  
  
**Four weeks later**

 

It’s not like Rey is complaining, not at all. She likes Ben. She likes how their bodies work together when she visits him at his uncle’s bar and he silently drags her in the back room.

 

She likes waking up in the morning with the feeling of Ben’s tongue between her thighs.

 

She likes the way he holds her, after his shift, as they nod off watching Netflix in his apartment.

 

She even likes his texts, which is strange since she hates texting.

 

The one thing that is starting to get a bit discouraging is the fact that she ends up being the only voice in the room.

 

Just to be clear, it’s as though Ben is not putting any effort into their relationship. He’s struggling to be more talkative.

 

He often murmurs _Yes_ or _No_ when they’re alone now, instead of shaking his head or nodding.

 

Sometimes he even calls her name to get her attention.

 

But it is not enough. It’s not because he doesn’t talk because somehow Ben is excellent at communicating through body language and his texts. It is because Rey can’t help but wonder if all the affection she sees in him, the affection she’s so fond of, is all in her head, a misinterpretation for what is probably kindness and nothing else.

 

Rey isn’t confident when it comes to understanding people’s motivations for spending time with her. She guesses it comes with the whole _abandoned child_ package.

 

Tonight they’re side by side on his couch, his head on her thigh as he sometimes does when he has a bad day, or at least this is Rey’s guess.

 

She remains there, breath even and mind drifting, stroking his hair absently.

 

“Rey?”  
  
She forces herself not to startle at the sound of his voice. It kicks off a rush of adrenaline when she hears it, like a precious rare gift that excites and moves her every time.

 

Rey gazes down at him gingerly, keeping her fingers in his raven mane.

 

“Yes?”  
  
“Are we together?”

 

Rey’s heart bursts into a maelstrom of different feelings. She swallows.

 

“You mean like a couple?”

 

Only an affirmative sound comes in return.

 

“Do you want to, Ben?”  
  
There’s a long, hesitant silence, and she can feel him stiffen under her touch.

 

“Yes.”

 

That sounds like the hardest thing he has ever said, but his face is determined and confident, even if he’s not looking directly at her.

 

Rey finds herself smiling, and she realizes, her eyes are getting wet. This is the longest voice conversation they’ve ever had, and she knows exactly what to say.

 

“Of course, we are, honey.”

 


End file.
